1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to puzzles and more particularly pertains to a new three-dimensional puzzle for providing entertainment and relieving stress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of puzzles is known in the prior art. More specifically, puzzles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art puzzles include U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,066; U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,063; U.S. Pat. Des. 283,523; U.S. Pat. Des. 353,850; U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,366; and U.S. Pat. Des. 359,770.
In these respects, the three-dimensional puzzle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing entertainment and relieving stress.